


New Trick, Old Need

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is cleaning up Ironhide, with unexpected, but fun results</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Trick, Old Need

Ironhide did not squirm. Squirm was what Annabelle did in the bath or the pool. However, it was rather difficult to be still as Will used first a power washer, and then brushes and his own hands to get the caked mud out of his seams. Who in the Pits knew that a human could have that kind of pressure in their hands? It was all Ironhide could do to clamp his vocalizer off when Will's fingers smoothed along the seam where his weapons were stowed, clearing a chunk of hardened mud that had wedged in there.

"I… I can handle the rest," Ironhide finally said, when those hands and brushes moved toward his chest.

Will looked at him in surprise. "Big guy, you've got a lot of mud still. And I don't want Ratchet yelling and waking the baby up because you can't transform. That stuff got everywhere."

"Yes, yes it did," Ironhide agreed, faceplates warming as he tried not to think of how … sensitive his ports were going to be to clean out.

"Then let me finish," Will coaxed. "You said yourself the spray rack doesn't have enough pressure."

"Slag it, Will, I can't let you finish, because you're…" Ironhide cut himself off as Prime's reminder not to scare the humans came back. They all seemed so prissy about simple things like interfacing.

"I'm what?" Will asked, swinging himself over to start brushing off the dirt and mud residue from where Ironhide's neck cabling and chest armor met. That was too much, and Ironhide groaned as he shifted on his aft where he was sitting, feeling far too many systems online that were noticing that.

"Will, I've got more sensors in those seams than on the outside," he choked out, aware that what his fields were doing would be a sheer invitation to 'facing with anyone who walked by.

"Yeah? I guess I can see that…" Will started, then he stopped, as the implication became clearer with the shudder Ironhide evinced as Will's brush stroked the edge of his chest. "Oh shit… you… umm…" The brush kind of fell to the ground, as Will reached back and scratched at his neck, unsure what to say or do.

"Just….get off, and let me go…take care of it." Ironhide had no idea why Will started laughing at his words, but he did notice when Will brought both hands around and set them on Ironhide's center-most chest plate.

"So you're turned on, still dirty, and everything I'm doing is just going to make you …more?" Will asked. "Guy's gotta know these things, if we're going to be partners. I mean, I touch you all the time."

"Yes, but not usually in my seams!" Ironhide protested, vocalizer static with his rising charge.

"Never even knew you guys had sexual natures," Will muttered, but he saw a clump of mud wedged inside the chest, and had to get it out. As he did, he paid attention to his partner, and watched those optics flare bright, felt the pulse of energy near his reaching hand, and felt a little sorry for the big guy. "Didn't mean to get you all worked up," he said, his own body doing interesting things at the very power imbalance of this. Here he was, just a small organic being next to his behemoth of a partner, and he had that behemoth all but writhing with need.

"Prime made us promise…not to shock any of you," Ironhide choked out when he could think again. "Will, if you do that again…" He didn't know if he wanted the man to, or if he just wanted to get away. On the one hand, this was his partner, and 'facing was natural. On the other, it was a human, and there were no rules of combat or culture to cover this.

"Prime did, huh?" Will gave one more look at the face of his partner, and decided. He'd never leave one of his boys suffering blue balls like this. It wasn't so damn different than a circle-jerk when there hadn't been any relief in a while. Deliberately, Will ran both hands along that seam, fingers touching the inner circuits and cables that were just under the armor.

The effect was simply mind-blowing to see, as Ironhide's optics went bright as could be, then dimmed, a low static energy rolling over all of the frame, and Will with physical effects that he decided were only fair, and the big frame shivered so minutely that it was like being seated on a well-tuned Harley, letting the vibrations join that energy in really making Will hard.

"Big guy, mind if I…" He finished the statement by running a hand near his belt, and Ironhide groaned out his assent.

"Slag yes, Will." Ironhide brought a hand up to hold the human in place, moaning when Will kept one hand inside his plates. That other was soon wrapped around Will's cock, and when the next ripple of energy came over them, Will just went with it, trying not to get it on his partner but damn, that felt real good.

It got quiet then, and Will took a minute to clean up before he clambered down to get the brush again.

"Will?"

"Yeah, 'Hide?"

"Thank you."

"First rule is, don't speak of it. Second…anytime, partner."


End file.
